Sueños Darconianos
by cielphantomville
Summary: En el pasado pensé que era imposible encontrar un amor, pero cierto día llegaste tú y me di cuenta de que nada es imposible.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, vuelvo a esta categoría con un fic dedicado a:

 **Pequebalam.**

My lady, sé que ya ha pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero es mi forma de agradecerle el haberme prestado en su momento el nombre, que tanto ame, de nuestro dragón preferido. Una vez más lo vera plasmado en esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, que la haga feliz y le arranque muchas sonrisas.

My lady, es una luz en la oscuridad… gracias por el fic de Jack x Jamie que hizo para mi… me sentí dichoso de saberme merecedor de su tiempo y su increíble imaginación.

.

.

.

.

 **Sueños Draconianos.**

 **Resumen.**

 _En el pasado pensé que era imposible encontrar un amor,_

 _pero cierto día llegaste tú y me di cuenta de que nada es imposible._

 **Prólogo.**

—Mirando sin mira, temiendo sin temer… creyendo sin creer…

—Repite, otra vez… vamos que no tenemos toda la noche… —apremio el hombre vestido de negro a su espalda. En su voz se notaba el hartazgo.

—Mirando sin mira, temiendo sin temer… creyendo sin creer… Mirando sin mira, temiendo sin temer… creyendo sin creer… Mirando sin mira, temiendo sin temer… creyendo sin creer…

La voz del muchacho se iba perdiendo por los oscuros pasillos de piedra. El silencio de la noche se tragaba la débil voz y los mohosos corredores de la torre parecían apropiarse avariciosamente de cada sonido que emitía tan lamentable prisionero.

—¿Y bien… ahora estas dispuesto a hablar? —pregunto el verdugo sosteniendo con fuerza el mango del hacha, con ganas de asestar un funesto golpe sobre el delgado cuello del muchacho. —Solo tienes que decirnos donde esta y todo habrá acabado…

Los ojos verdes del muchacho centellaron con fuerza. Luego ladeo la cabeza y dijo.

—Mirando sin mira, temiendo sin temer… creyendo sin creer… hoy mi alma se eleva y vuelvo a montar sobre tus alas… hoy seré libre y veré con mis ojos al creador… Mirando sin mira, temiendo sin temer… creyendo sin creer…

El verdugo apretó la mandíbula listo para dejar caer el filo del arma y quitarle la vida a esa sabandija traicionera que eligió proteger al enemigo antes que a los de su propia especie.

—Al menos espero que haya valido la pena… Hiccup — dijo con ironía elevando el arma.

Las verdes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos sonrieron antes de responder. —Fueron los días más felices de mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada.

—Entonces…

Hiccup cerró los ojos al escuchar el aire siendo cortado, sus manos se apretaron en puño, no sabía cómo se sentiría la muerte. Tampoco si el dolor se iría rápido, esperaba que su cabeza simplemente se desprendiera de una sola tajada, porque de lo contrario agonizaría mientras soportaba la espera del segundo hachazo.

Un silbido fue llenando la estancia, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, y luego un resplandor azul lo cegó.

Hiccup cayó al suelo temblando envuelto en una nueve de polvo sin saber lo que ocurría pero rezando por salir vivo para poder volver a ver a Toothless.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N. A.

En una nota especial:

Sigo esperando su regreso My lord…

C. B. Guillermo.

Que la vida le sonría y los tiempo difíciles pasen rápido.


	2. Mirada

My lady es bueno saber que le ha gustado el presente y que le ha excitado… el intelecto, obra de arte… pues dudo que muchos lectores lo consideren así, en especial porque es Yaoi. Pero una cosa si le aseguro.

Voy a esforzarme porque sea digna de vos…

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 Mirada**

Hiccup dio un suspiro profundo observando por la ventana la oscura penumbra de la madrugada. Con cuidado se abrigo lo mejor que pudo y salió de su habitación. Los pasillos de piedra acentuaban más el frio. Eran silenciosos y lúgubres. Las antorchas dispuestas a cada cinco metros a duras penas lograban alejar parte de la penumbra que reinaba dentro del recinto.

Su cuerpo tiritaba, y el vaho de su resuello se condensaba frente a su rostro. Y lo peor del asunto era que aún no estaban en invierno.

Bajo las interminables escaleras hasta el patio y de ahí apresuro el paso con rumbo al pozo. Los animales nocturnos aun deambulaban por las cercanías e Hiccup no deseaba encontrarse frente a frente con cualquiera de ellos.

Lleno el balde con agua para regresar lo más rápido que le permitían sus escuálidas piernas. Si bien Londres no estaba lejos, ese lugar parecía haber quedado en el paraje olvidado por Dios. Sin ninguna comodidad moderna.

La verdad, a veces le gustaría saber quiénes fueron sus padres, no para reclamarles la miserable vida que llevaba, sino… solo para saber cómo habían logrado sobrevivir si eran tan endemoniadamente escuálidos y enclenques como él.

Cuando estaba en el orfanato sus compañeros siempre lo usaban para divertirse, de maneras nada agradables o sanas; por suerte no había tenido que esperar hasta su mayoría de edad para salir de ahí. O al menos ese fue su primer pensamiento cuando a sus catorce años la Madre Superiora de la Abadía lo ofreció para ser el ayudante del carcelero de una de las prisiones más lejanas de la ciudad y perteneciente a Scotland Yard.

En realidad no era una cárcel, era más como… una especie de confinamiento para los reos que jamás volverían a ver la luz del día.

Sus obligaciones eran simples, se levantaba temprano para preparar la comida de los confinados, como los alimentaba una vez al día y eran apenas siete, tenía tiempo suficiente para terminar sus actividades correspondiente al trabajo, como limpiar los despojos de los pasillos, preparar el desayuno y la comida del carcelero y la propia, la cual por cierto era mucho más decorosa, todo eso antes del mediodía. Por la tarde se dedicaba a estudiar. Durante los dos años que llevaba ahí aprendió a leer y escribir, matemáticas básicas y un poco de filosofía.

Quizás esa era la mayor ventaja que tenía, su "tutor" podía ser exigente, pero le permitía muchas libertades que seguro sus compañeros de orfanato no tenían en sus actuales ocupaciones. Hasta, si se esforzaba, podría llegar a aspirar a presentar el examen para celador en Londres. Un trabajo no tan glamoroso, pero con un sueldo digno que lo convertiría en un ciudadano con cierto grado de descendía que a la larga le permitiría comprar una vivienda lejos de East End y después… si soñaba alto… quizás aspiraría al puesto de inspector.

—Hiccup… —deja de soñar grito Gobber dándole un suave empujón en el hombro al castaño para que despertara.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana. El tiempo solía irse volando cuando se ponía a pensar que talvez la suerte no le dio del todo la espalda. Pues también fue un buen cambio el hecho de que, Gobber podía ser brusco y en ocasiones algo excéntrico, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había golpeado, ni humillado. No lo miraba con superioridad ni le pedía hacer más de lo necesario. Lo que es más, procuraba darle instrucciones por adelantado para que fuera el mismo Hiccup quien decidiera como ir distribuyendo su tiempo en pro de sus estudios.

De hecho, se sentía seguro compartiendo el pan con aquel hombre de apariencia amedrentadora pues a través del trato comprendió que era un buen hombre, hasta había tenido la delicadeza de conseguirle los libros que requería.

—¡Eh! Sí, lo siento… —murmuro Hiccup mirando al rubio quien se sentó a la mesa en espera de que le sirviera el desayuno.

—Hoy recibiremos a un nuevo recluso. Me dicen que es especial… —dijo con cierto recato el mayor. —Lo único seguro es que, tiene su propio custodio. Nuestras órdenes son: No acercarnos a él ni a su carcelero.

Hiccup elevo las cejas de la impresión. El condenado tenía que ser alguien en extremo peligro para tomar aquellas medidas. Hasta hora no recordaba a nadie que mereciera un cuidado exclusivo.

—Hiccup… Hiccup…

Hiccup dio un pequeño bote sobre su silla, se había quedado pensando.

—Es enserio, no van a perdonarnos ningún desliz…. ¿Lo comprendes?

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza. —¿A qué hora llegaran?

—Cerca de las siete de la noche. Tendrás que preparar la celda de la torreta sur y los aposentos de la planta baja para nuestro nuevo compañero.

Hiccup torció levemente la boca, eso significaba una reducción de al menos tres horas a sus estudios.

Después del desayuno Hiccup se propuso apresurarse en lo posible. Los lugares dispuestos para sus nuevos inquilinos eran todo un fiasco pues desde la apertura de aquel edificio nadie los había utilizado.

Una vez término de asearlos llamo a Gobber para que introdujera el mobiliario.

Eran cerca de las seis cuando terminaron.

Gobber libero a Hiccup, el muchacho no tenía por qué estar presente, él podía recibir perfectamente a los nuevos residentes y ya mañana los presentaría. Pero para sorpresa del carcelero Hiccup se empeñó en estar presente. La curiosidad del muchacho era un aspecto que Gobber admiraba y gustaba, pero en este momento le parecía que ese mismo atributo podía meterlo en problemas.

—Hiccup… —dijo el rubio tomando delicadamente los escuálidos hombros del castaño. —Desde que te traje a vivir aquí, yo… yo he intentado darte, pues… no puedo decir que un hogar, porque esta pocilga está muy lejos de serlo pero… quería que fuera un poquito feliz. Así que espero que comprendas que si te prohíbo acercarte a este lugar es por una buena razón. No te quiero ni remotamente cerca de esta torre. Tu… eres listo, algún día serás alguien importante, lo sé, lo aseguro, por eso…

Hiccup no sabía que decir, si bien apreciaba el trato de Gobber, jamás pensó que el rubio le tuviera verdadera estima, cuanto menos que lo considerara inteligente.

—Está bien. Prometo no venir aquí.

Gobber asintió complacido y dejo una efímera caricia sobre el cabello castaño de chico.

—Buen niño.

Y con eso último regresaron a su parte del edificio para esperar el arribo de los viajantes.

Hiccup sentía cierto cosquilleo en el estómago, y su mirada no podía apartarse de la ventana, ya era más las ocho y aun no llegaba nadie. Le había prometido a Gobber que no se acercaría a la torre pero su curiosidad gritaba miles de preguntas.

¿Por qué tanta discreción? ¿Qué fue lo hizo el reo para merecer tanta meticulosidad? ¿Acaso tendría que ver con el tan sonado caso de Jack el Destripador?

E Hiccup quería creer que su interés era, hasta cierto punto, excusable. Después de todo si pensaba ser un inspector era obvio que su instinto de investigación estuviera tan arraigado.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos y de las ruedas del carruaje atrajo su atención. Hiccup irguió el cuerpo para ver desde la ventana a los que recién llegaban, sin embargo, la oscuridad y las túnicas negras que ambos portaban no le permitieron más que vislumbrar las siluetas de dos sujetos.

Gobber salió a recibirlos, el aire afuera ya enfriaba lo suficiente para impedirle salir sin abrigo, así que portaba una gruesa manta sobre el cuerpo.

Hiccup sonrió y sin pensarlo se colocó su capa para salir tras el rubio. Gobber rodo los ojos al ver la pequeña figura de su ayudante, empero lo dejo estar, era mejor que saciara de una vez su curiosidad para evitar que después debido a la misma merodeara cerca.

—Buenas Noches —saludo el rubio con amabilidad y recibiendo solo un gruñido de parte del que Hiccup suponía era el custodio.

—¿Esta lista la celda? —pregunto a bocajarro con una voz gruesa y autoritaria el recién llegado.

—Sí.

A Hiccup no le gusto el tono con que le hablo a Gobber, aun así se mantuvo en su lugar sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero dedicándose a escrutar la figura del prisionero.

El cuerpo que se dibujaba debajo de la gruesa capa negra parecía delgado, aunque su estará era por mucho mayor a la de Hiccup. Quizás media un metro ochenta. Inconscientemente el adolescente sonrió, le gustaría saber ¿de color tendría el cabello y los ojos?

Y como si su pregunta hubiera sido formulada en voz alta el reo se giró lo suficiente para dejar ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, un par de ojos verdes con tintes amarillos que le robaron el aliento.

Un fuerte golpe, bien asestado en la espalda del preso, los hizo perder contacto visual y al agredido caer sobre sus rodillas y manos al suelo.

Hiccup se giró en dirección al atacante, encontrándose que por el movimiento la caperuza había cedido dejando ver por fin el rostro del nuevo carcelero.

Una melena y barba tupida de color rojo fuego fue lo primero que atrajo la atención de Gobber e Hiccup. Si su estatura, dos metros como mínimo, eran intimidantes, sus facciones de hombre curtido terminaban por hacerte temblar.

—Te dije que no levantaras la cabeza Demonio…—rugió con furia.

Hiccup dio un paso al frente, con la firme intención de socorrer al otro muchacho. Porque Hiccup ahora podía ver parte de su rostro, iluminado por la luna, mientras se levantaba. Cabellos negros como la misma noche que los envolvía, tez blanca y facciones afiladas como la más fina de las esculturas.

E Hiccup no pudo menos que decirse… ¿Demonio? Más bien parece un ángel….

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de procesar la idea Gobber lo sujeto del brazo y tiro de él para colocarlo a su espalda. Con la cabeza negaba, era obvio que no debía entrometerse.

Con un fuerte empujón el pelirrojo introdujo al galeote dentro del edificio entre insultos.

—Quédate aquí —ordeno el rubio siguiendo a los otros dos.

Hiccup apretó las manos en puños, estaba comenzando a odiar a ese sujeto pelirrojo. Su trabajo era alimentarlos y cuidar que los presos no escaparan, no tortúralos. Gobber jamás abuso del poder que tenía sobre las siete almas que cuidaba, en cambio ese tipo… ese tipo se veía que no le tendría consideración al pobre joven bajo su cuidado.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N. A.

Esperando que este capítulo haya arrapado aún más su curiosidad, quedo de ustedes.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Voz

**Capítulo 2 Voz.**

Hiccup durante toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana no paro de mirar en dirección a la torre. Incluso mientras preparaba el desayuno su mente no paraba de preguntarse si debía o no cocinar algo para los recién llegados.

Cuando Gobber atravesó la puerta, Hiccup no espero ni un solo segundo para preguntárselo.

El rubio torció la boca. —No lo sé, tendremos que esperar por las indicaciones de Estoico, sin embargo, por si acaso será mejor disponer una vianda y…

—Comeré aquí —tajo el pelirrojo azotando la puerta contra el muro de un empujón al entrar. —Para el Demonio, puedes llevarle mis sobras… —y soltó y na carcajada antes de agregar —si es que dejo sobras.

Gobber apretó los labios a disgusto con aquel comentario y en un acto reflejo diviso a Hiccup quien bajo los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, sin duda aquellas palabras ofendieron el sensible espíritu de su pequeño ayudante.

—Vamos muchacho, muévete que tengo hambre —ordeno Estoico golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Hiccup dio un salto de la impresión, luego se apresuró a la estufa para servir la comida. Gobber por su parte se puso en pie con gesto hosco, no iba a permitir que tratara de vulgar lacayo al castaño, Hiccup no era ningún sirviente.

—Hiccup, lleva la comida al reo —gruño el rubio con sus ojos azules clavados en la mirada del pelirrojo en un acto por demás desafiante. Su intención era quedarse a solas con Estoico para aclarar ciertas normas, entre ellas la principal seria: " _le vuelves a hablar en ese tono al niño y te arranco la cabeza_ "

—Nadie alimentara a esa alimaña a menos que yo lo diga —reto Estoico imitando a Gobber en su postura. —Está bajo mi custodia y…

— Y se va a morir de hambre en menos de dos días —argumento el rubio dando un leve empujoncito a Hiccup para que saliera con el desayuno.

—Si ha de morir que así sea —acoto Estoico colocándose frente a la puerta e impidiendo la salida al castaño.

Gobber pelo los dientes y sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo se lanzó contra Estoico en una embestida con toda la intención de derribarlo. La verdad era que tras ver el rostro de aquel chico, quizás mayor a Hiccup por algunos años y el modo en que le trataba, sintió pena por él.

—Vete Hiccup —vocifero Gobber forcejeando con Estoico que parecía tener una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Hiccup no lo dudo, tomo la vianda y salió con ella a toda prisa.

A paso rápido deshizo la distancia que lo separaba de la torre y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la celda, pero al llegar no supo que hacer. ¿Y si Estoico tenía razón y el muchacho era un demonio? ¿Y si lo atacaba? Hiccup no tenía la fuerza para defenderse si este llegaba a agredirlo.

Una suave y profunda respiración se escuchó al fondo de la celda. Y por un segundo Hiccup juraría que lo que estaba dentro no era un humano si no un monstruo negro y enorme que reptaba por la pared.

Dio un grito ahogado y un prudencial paso atrás, cerró los ojos para conversarse que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada y al volver a abrirlos ahí estaba, en un rincón se hallaba el joven de ojos verdes con tintes amarillos.

—Te he traído comida. —murmuro Hiccup mostrando la charola, tal cual si fuera un estandarte de paz.

El joven se acercó de poco a poco, con desconfianza, su mirada era intimidante y sus labios se elevaban apenas si lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto unos colmillos blancos.

—No necesito de tu piedad —gruño dando media vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo.

Hiccup apretó las manos sobre la charola y su cuerpo entero tembló de la ira.

—NO ES LASTIMA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, GRANDISIMO TONTO— escupió con enojo el castaño, completamente indignado al recordar que Gobber seguramente recibiría por su atrevimiento de retar a Estoico una buena paliza. Tanto esfuerzo que ese orgulloso no valoraba. —Simplemente creí que valía la pena tratarte con dignidad. Al menos deberías agradecer el hecho de que Gobber se enfrentara a ese mastodonte que tienes por carcelero para darte algo decente de desayunar.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza, luego se acuclillo para tomar la charola que pasaría por el único hueco en la puerta. Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento tenía que admitir que lucía mucho, pero mucho mejor que lo que normalmente le ofrecían.

La hogaza de pan estaba completa y sin tocar, la salsa desprendía un rico aroma y la carne parecía limpia. En su situación actual, era todo un banquete que no tardo en devorar y estaba delicioso.

Hiccup espero paciente a que el reo terminara con sus alimentos para retirar la charola. Una vez que la tomo, en silencio, un tanto avergonzado de su desplante anterior, se apresuró a salir.

—Gracias… —susurro el preso mirándolo desde la reja de su celda.

Hiccup se giró levemente al escuchar esa palabra, sus verdes pupilas volvieron a chocar contra los ojos toxicos del preso y vio en ellos una tremenda gratitud, miedo y… esperanza.

—Gracias… —repitió con voz profunda.

Hiccup noto su pulso acelerarse ante el timbre de aquel vocablo. Hasta ahora reparaba en la voz gruesa y varonil del joven pelinegro. Tan grave y sensual que le erizo cada bello del cuerpo.

—No hay de que… —respondió el castaño a las prisas sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía debido a una emoción nunca antes experimentada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto el pelinegro antes de verlo desaparecer.

—Hiccup —contesto sin atreverse a mirlo nuevamente y esta vez sí bajo las escaleras de dos en dos poniendo distancia de por medio.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N. A.

Creo que este cap quedo cortó, pero tampoco pensé el fic para que fuera una novela muy larga.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
